Our own Prison Puzzle
by littlebixuit
Summary: Sequel to 'Our own Mystery Movie'. The gang visits an old prison after getting a message that it's haunted. Meanwhile, Daphne tries matchmaking on Shaggy and Velma, who seem to be incredible shy when it comes to love. Shelma. Finally managed to update!
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Whoo! Yay! I'm still living! And now-_

_Apps: You're still still living?_

_Me: Yeah, that too, but I meant that-_

_Invy: You've written somethin' again?_

_Me: STOP INTERRUPTING ME! So, where was I? Yes, the-_

_Apps: Story?_

_Me: *death-glare*_

_Invy: Watch yer back, she's doin' the death glare!_

_Apps: *faint*_

_Me: What kind of a death glare is one, that only let things faint? Anyway. THE STORY. As you probably have found out, it's the sequel to "Our own Mystery Movie". You may as well have noticed the similarities in the names. Whatever, now there's this nasty part...._

_Invy: I'll handle that from here. _**Scooby Doo does not (and probably will never) belong to her property. It's Warner Bros., who own them, I think.**

_Me: If I would own it... the villains would be so much creepier and eviler... gnahahaha..... now, enjoy this story, the beginning's getting to long again._

* * *

"Not again." Velma mumbled to herself, standing on her tiptoes, but still not able to reach the thing she wanted to reach. Her fingertips barely touched the thing and she already stood at her maximum height. Not wanting to jump, Velma looked around.

"Shaggy?"

In an instant, the lanky man was at her side. Velma could have sworn that she saw some dust whirling behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Could you...?" she asked, pointing to the box above her. Shaggy nodded and reached out, his hand easily gripped the thing and put it in the shopping cart besides Velma.

After Shaggy had been scratching his bandage madly, always claiming about the "horrifying itch" of it, they had made a bet that he wouldn't be able to stop scratching it until it would get off in five days. Scooby, as his constant companion should watch that Shaggy really wouldn't scratch it. However, making a bet included a stake. If the others would win, Shaggy would have to do the washing for one month. If Shaggy would win, they'd make him a five-courses menu after his wishes.

Though he was usually the cook of Mystery Inc., that was one stake that really animated Shaggy to stop the scratching. Still occasionally shaking the shoulder as to try and shake the scratching of it, Shaggy actually managed to stop it for the whole five days. What would mean that Velma, Daphne and Fred (Scooby was excluded from the bet since he was the referee) would have to make him a menu. To their surprise, he didn't want them to do anything really hard, rather something very normal. The decision was made, that they would buy everything they needed after Shaggy would come back from his appointment to take off the bandage.

So that was the reason why Shaggy, Velma and Scooby were walking through Coolsville Supermarket right now, with a very high filled shopping cart. Maybe there were easy things on the menu, but it were still five courses. And Shaggy and Scooby always packed a lot of snacks.

Finally arriving at the checkout counter, the cashier looked at the staple of things rolling towards him very strange, doubting that someone could actually eat all the stuff.

When he caught a glimpse of Shaggy and Scooby, his face got a rather knowing expression.

Glad that they had the Mystery Machine to fill with all the food, because a normal car probably wouldn't have had enough room for everything, Shaggy and Velma sat down in the front, while Scooby got in the back and looked at the staple of food that was with him, his eyes suddenly very big and his mouth very watery.

As Shaggy turned the keys, he noticed something.

"Velma?"

"Yes, Shaggy?"

"Why is it that you never want to drive? I mean, like, when Fred's with us, then he's the driver, that's sure, but why do you never want to drive if he isn't here?" he drove out of the parking area and aimed for Mystery Inc.'s headquarter.

"I don't know... I guess I'm just not very eager on driving. Besides, you always seem fine with driving and I never drive just with Daphne or all by myself. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just, like, noticed. Making sure you don't forget how to drive." he chuckled. They drove a bit in silence, only the munching of Scooby in the background, who had gotten himself some chips out of one bag.

"Whoa!" Shaggy's foot hit the brake when someone suddenly rushed into the roundabout before him, clearly taking away Shaggy's right of way. All three passengers in the car were thrown forward, but the security belts did their job and held them in place. Sitting in shock for one second, since they had missed the other car with only about some inches, each member took a deep breath and Shaggy slowly began to drive again.

"And I don't know if I could react that fast if something like this would happen." Velma said, referring to Shaggy's earlier question.

Shaggy nodded. "Understandable. For one moment, I thought I'd hit him for sure."

When he pulled up to their house, the front door opened and Daphne came out.

"I figured you'd need some help bringing the food inside." she chuckled when Velma opened the backdoor's to reveal the pile of food to her.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Velma answered, chuckling by herself.

As she began to load food in Shaggy's arms, her hands occasionally brushed his, each of them blushing every time it happened. Daphne observed the whole process and rolled her eyes.

_Why do they both have to be so shy when it comes to love?_

She began to load things in her own arms and aimed for the kitchen, matchmaking plans swirling through her head the whole time. Once in the kitchen, she thought it would be the right time to fulfill one of them right now.

Making sure everyone stood in the right position, she pretended to slip on something that wasn't there, 'falling' towards Velma who was standing with the back to her. This caused Velma to stumble by herself, falling forwards, towards Shaggy. The latter one, his reflexes jumping in again, immediately dropped the lettuce in his hands to catch Velma.

When Daphne stood up, she couldn't help but think '_She shoots and scores' _at the sight in front of her.

Shaggy was looking down at Velma, light brown eyes caught by darker ones, his arms around her from stopping her fall. Velma on the other hand was looking up, her eyes drawn to his, her hands at his arms, where they had landed after she had searched for something to hold onto. Just as Daphne had wanted to, that something was Shaggy, who Velma was still leaning against slightly.

As the priceless sights on their faces were accentuated by a lovely shade of red, they desperately tried to unknot their tongues.

"I'm-"

"Vel-"

Both began to stumble around, hastily separating from their awkward position.

"Sorry." They said in unison, not even thinking that it was neither one's fault, more likely Daphne's. Shaggy quickly bent down and picked up the lettuce from the floor and began to stuff it in the fridge, while Velma fled the scene by excusing herself to get more food from the Mystery Machine.

Grinning, Daphne began to follow her, when Fred suddenly stormed into the kitchen.

"Gang, you remember this abandoned prison case I told you about?" He looked at everybody and noticed Velma's absence just as she came through the door again.

Nodding from Daphne and Velma, who had heard him over the floor.

"Yeah, and I'm fearing the worst." Shaggy answered him, his head somewhere in the fridge to put some things in it. And to calm down from the situation before.

"Well, I thought, that we could go there tomorrow. Now that Shaggy's shoulder is okay again, we don't have anything to hold us away from it, do we?"

"The doctor said I should still slow down with it a bit." Shaggy tried.

Fred pretended that he hadn't heard that. Not that he wouldn't care about the health of the gangs members, he just knew that Shaggy was trying to delay the visit some more.

"Okay, then ghostly prison it is."

* * *

_Me: She shoots and scores. Matchmaking with Daphne is really fun to write, definitely one of my better ideas._

_Apps: You say that to almost everything._

_Me: Maybe because almost every idea is one of my better ideas?_

_Apps: Also the chocolate cornflakes?_

_Me: Yeah, they were delicious. Maybe to sweet for many people, but just right for me._

_Invy: I wonder if I can taste..._

_Apps: But who really gets the idea of melting chocolate and mixing it with cornflakes?_

_Invy: Hey, are you ignoring me?_

_Me: Me! And I'm sure, other people did it before._

_Invy: Seems so..._

_Apps: And who would that be?_

_Invy: Well, review this chapter, please. Your opinion is very important for Pia._

_Me: How should I know. There is lots of chocolate covered candy to buy. I'm sure, someone also covered cornflakes once._

_Invy: Bye!_

_littlebixuit_

_Apps: Come on, you can't even name..._

_Me: Shuddup!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Going to an exchange to France from 4.10. - 9.10. Wanted to upload some stuff before I'll be away :)._

_Invy: So here it is! Here it goes!_

_Me: That's part of a song..._

_Apps: _**She owns nothing... again... Never will... Never had... You get the idea.**

_Invy: It is?_

_Me: Yep._

_Apps: Before this gets to long, I'll write "Enjoy!", because every time someone says "Enjoy!" at the beginning of one of Pia's story, it begins. So. Enjoy!_

* * *

During Mystery Inc.'s drive to the prison, Velma had chosen to sit in the back again. With a confused view from Fred and a big smile from Daphne on her back, she had climbed besides Shaggy, giving him a short and nervous smile. Had someone asked her for the reason of the nervous part, she would have told this person it was the excitement of a new case.

The ride to the prison was strangely quiet, especially from the back. Also Scooby had began to notice his master/friend's different behavior, which only seemed to change when Velma was around. To be honest, Scooby quite liked it. He was old enough and had lived long enough with humans to notice the signs that meant that one person liked the other. And vice versa.

The persons would get quieter, more nervous when the other one was around. If they would touch, they would eventually blush. The one would always try and help the other one, indifferent with what exactly.

Since Shaggy and Velma were the two persons he enjoyed being with the most, it hadn't taken him too long to realize that they showed exactly this signs (and many more) if they were with the other. The nearer, the more nervous. The special thing for Scooby was, that, with the help of his dog nose, he could also smell if the persons liked each other. Which was, with Shaggy and Velma, the exact case. Scooby, seeing Shaggy not only as his master but also as his best friend and Velma as his mistress and other close friend, couldn't see any better couple than the two together. Sure, there were many differences between them, but this differences were parted so well between them, if they would put them together, it would give a perfect match.

Though he had been with humans for so long to see all this, Scooby couldn't understand why neither of them was taking any steps towards the other, which he was currently wondering about, when a sudden jolt shook him out of it and he realized that the Mystery Machine had stopped.

With everybody outside of their beloved van, they took a long look at the prison- and at the "Old Prison Tours - Monday - Friday: 2pm; 4pm; 6pm. Saturday: 4pm; night tour at midnight. Closed on Sunday." banner.

"This place is... well, what is it?" Shaggy asked confused.

"It looks like the old owner isn't letting the prison as abandoned as it should be." Velma answered him. As if he had heard her words, a man came walking towards them, a big smile all over his face.

"Ah, Mystery Inc., welcome." he said, shaking everybody's hand and Scooby's paw. "I am Henry McLace, owner of this scary building over there."

"Looks... pretty nice. Except from the horrible grey paint." Daphne said.

"Yeah, it looks pretty nice. But believe me, young lady, when the ghost shows up, the only thing heard are screams." he answered and stepped directly in front of Daphne, holding his arms up in a pose that was supposed to be scary, but looked more like he was a basketballer who had tried to catch a ball when a sudden attack of lumbago hit him.

Daphne frowned. "And what exactly is that for a ghost?" Fred asked.

McLace, finally bringing his arms back down, shrugged. "No one really knows. There is this old legend of a prisoner who died here and came back to search his peace. The ghost, I gratefully have never seen him is supposed to look something like it, too. You know, ripped clothes, zombie-like and all this things."

"Z-z-zombie?!" Shaggy jumped in the air, falling towards Velma who caught him easily. They smiled at each other dreamily, then noticed what exactly was happening and quickly let go of each other, both of their heads a lovely shade of red.

"Exactly. So I called you, Mystery Inc., to solve this case, because the only good thing about it are the increasing numbers of visitors, but I just can't let them get in danger." The brows of every member furrowed.

McLace, the huge smile had never left his face, took something out of his pocket and gave it to Fred. "Here you've got the keys. You are free to look around, but if you go up to the third floor, be careful, it's not this steady up there. I'm gonna go into town now, I've got some things to get."

The gang watched as he left, brows still furrowed.

"He's got to get things on a Sunday?" Shaggy asked, speaking out one of the questions in everybody's mind.

"He seemed not to be this angry about a zombie haunting his prison. More likely excited about the increasing visitor number." Fred added another thought.

"But why has he called us then?" Daphne asked.

"Even more fame?" Velma suggested.

With this questions and suggestions (rhyme xD) still open, they made their way up to the prison's entrance.

Standing inside the prison, everyone let his or her view wander around for a moment, taking in the sight of the huge building.

The prison was built so, that if you stood on the ground, you could see up to the roof, a big square just filled with air in the middle. The floors following above the ground floors all had one corridor you could go round and round again. While on the one side of the corridor, on the wall side, were the cells, the other side lead direct to the big nothing in the middle, only parted from it with a thin metal handrail. Together with the basement, there were five stories, basement, ground, first, second and third floor. Everything was grey, like the outside. While there were no cells at the ground, rather doors leading to stairs and other rooms, the floors above only had cells at the one side.

(A/N: Sorry, I suck with describing this. I know.)

"Let's split up gang!" Fred brought up his catchphrase, not noticing the rolling of the eyes he got from everyone else.

"Shaggy, you and Scooby go-" he began, when Daphne interrupted him.

"Fred, why don't we split up differently for once?" she asked, all the while thinking of how she could get Scooby to part from Shaggy.

"How about Shaggy and Velma go to the upper floors and you, Scooby and me stay here?" Everyone looked confused. Not that they couldn't like the pairings, it was just that Scooby always went with Shaggy. Surprising everyone, even Daphne, who had already thought of bribing Scooby with Scooby Snacks, Scooby answered first. "Rokay!"

Before anyone else decided different, Daphne took off with Scooby and the still confused Fred, leaving a shrugging Shaggy and Velma behind. They looked at each other shyly.

"Guess it's just the two of us now, huh?" Shaggy stated the obvious.

Velma just nodded smiling and began to head towards the stairs, Shaggy following closely. They decided to go up to the third floor first, so they could move one down to the second and then to the first floor if they had searched the current one. Going up to the third floor, they had to remove a little barrier, which was probably supposed to hold of the tourists from walking upstairs, since it wasn't this steady on the third floor.

Walking carefully, they remained silent as they looked around for anything that could be a clue.

It didn't take long until Velma saw something. "What's this?" she asked, moving closer to the thing that lay directly at the metal handrail. As she bended to pick the little thing up, she felt the floor breaking beneath her and she fell down.

Shaggy turned around right in time to see her falling, with a loud "Velma!", he jumped towards her, landing belly-first on the remaining floor and grabbed her hand.

Then, he noticed the floor breaking beneath him as well and his hand quickly took hold of the only thing that was still in his reach as he too fell down - the handrail, which was anchored to the part of the floor that didn't break down. Finally, all loose pieces had fallen down, leaving Shaggy and Velma dangling dangerously high above the ground.

They simultaneously gulped. Not good.

Meanwhile, Fred put his confusion in words as he asked Daphne why exactly she had wanted to part this way.

"I wanted to give Shaggy and Velma some time alone."

"Why that?"

"You still don't see it? They're in love with each other, from head to toe."

"Come on, Daphne."

"Ro, Raphne's right." Scooby got himself in the conversation.

"Look! Also Scooby is on my side."

"But... they're Shaggy and Velma, they're... SHAGGY AND VELMA!"

"You don't have to yell it, I get-"

"No, look!" Fred pointed up. Daphne followed his view and gasped in shock, as she saw Shaggy and Velma hanging down from the third floor.

"Oh no." she whispered, as Fred, Scooby and herself began to run.

* * *

_Me: So. I KNOW that I'm not good in describing situations like these, so I'm trying to tell it once again, if you haven't fully understood what happened up there. So. Velma saw something that made her go to the side of the corridor, where the metal handrail is and after the handrail there's just air until there's the ground floor. Standing right on the edge, the floor broke under Velma, making her fall. Shaggy sprinted towards her, grabbed one of her hands, only to fall down as well. Though luckily, he was able to grab for the handrail. So that leaves the two dangling there. CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHA!_

_Apps: It's late. Forgive her._

_Invy: Please review, ya know the kind of thing where you push the button with the green written words in there and write what you thought 'bout the story._

_littlebixuit_

_Me: Why is it that always the persons I like the most get into the danger?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Um... well... hehe... I just realized how freaking long this story has been taking a slumber without ANYTHING being written for it... and decided to write. But first I'll get gloves, my right hand is freezing!_

_Apps: _**Scooby does not count itself to her belongings. **

_Invy: You sure the gramma's right? It sounds strange..._

_Apps: Invy, my dear, I have no idea._

_Me+Invy: MY DEAR?! WHAT THE-_

_Apps: Hey, it's still a story rated K+! No hard cursing!_

_Me: Maybe, but you just freaking said-_

_Invy: -dear to me!!_

_Apps: Oh god. I did?_

_Invy: Uh huh._

_Me: Just enjoy the story already, this is going to take a long time._

* * *

As he hung there, Shaggy noticed three things happening at the same time.

First of all, the hand holding onto the handrail was beginning to sweat. Second, his other hand, the only object able to save Velma from falling down towards the ground, sweated, too. And the last thing was that dull pain he had began to feel when the muscles in his shoulder had to stretch to hold him at the place he was. A pain that was slowly, but steadily growing harder.

"Velma?" he looked down just in the moment she looked up, their views meeting with a slight, fearful smile on both sides. "Do you think you can..." he paused as a painful stitch went through his shoulder "... grab onto my shirt and, like, pull yourself higher?"

Velma gave him a short nod. She reached out with her free hand and grabbed the hem of his shirt after some time, then pulled herself up a bit, Shaggy helping her by pulling the hand of Velma he still held up, too. While he held her up where she was, Velma grabbed for his neck in a fast move, pulling her body up even farther, until she was able to get a grip of the handrail. Shaggy let go of the hand he was still holding and Velma put it on the edge of the ground, then forced her sore muscles to pull one last time and was able to fully climb up.

However, she had no time to rest as Shaggy still hung there, so she turned around and reached for the hand of him that had saved her life just a few moments ago. She could hear a light snap that must have come from Shaggy's shoulder that had held him up the whole time, then Shaggy groaned and muttered something through clenched teeth.

Velma began to pull at his hand quickly.

* * *

Daphne, Fred and Scooby had run up the stairs to the first floor, where a ghostly cackle awaited them.

Frozen in place, they turned slightly to their left, seeing a madly grinning zombie-like 'person' standing there. He had completely white eyes with nothing like a pupil to be seen anywhere and was wearing what appeared to be old prison clothing. His skin was grey all over and it didn't look like he really had any flesh, he was just skin and bones.

Still cackling, the zombie prisoner slowly made his way towards them. Seemingly from nowhere, Daphne pulled out a tube of skin cream and squirted the whole filling into the zombie's face "That should help your skin!" she cried as she ran away and up the stairs leading to the second floor, noting that Fred and Scooby got enough time to take the door that lead out towards the cells of the first floor. As she made her way up to the second floor, she could hear the zombie taking the door to go after Fred and Scooby, but she continued to run - Shaggy and Velma could still be in danger.

(A/N: insert random chase music xD)

Meanwhile, Fred and Scooby had discovered that the first floor had been made into part of the tour, with info signs at some places and dummies in the cells who were wearing prison clothes, everything to show the people how the prison had been like when it was still used to hold prisoners.

The zombie chased them through some doors, rooms and cells, then they came into a cafeteria. It seemed to be part of the tour, too, plates with plastic food on them were standing on each table. Scooby slithered to a halt beside one of the plates, making Fred stumble over him and flying over a nearby table. Not realizing that the food was only plastic and not supposed to be eaten, Scooby took some fruits and examined them with great interest, not noticing the zombie coming up behind him. Fred on the other side got up right in time to see the zombie standing behind Scooby, took the first idea that came to his mind and cried "FOOD FIGHT!".

Scooby had finally noticed the shadow looming over him, dropped the food and made his way under the next table. He crawled to the other end and came up hearing Fred's cry to start the fight, which he happily agreed with. Taking the plastic from the plates, Fred and Scooby began to bombard the zombie with fake food until he was buried under a huge pile of it. They smiled at each other and dove for the exit leading to the cells.

Outside the cafeteria, they ran into the first available cell with two dummies inside, took the oversized prison clothing and threw it over themselves. With one kick, the naked dummies were under the bed and Fred and Scooby took in their positions, staying completely immobile and quiet. Seconds later, the zombie stormed out of the cafeteria, looked around him and slowly walked along the cells. He passed the one the two member of Mystery Inc. were hiding in without even giving them one glance and took the stairs leading to the basement.

They gave each other a thumbs up, took of the prisoner clothing and made their way out of the cell.

(A/N: stop random chase music :D)

* * *

As Velma pulled Shaggy up, she felt his grip on her hand getting somewhat limp when he was halfway over the edge. His body must have given in to the pain from his shoulder and the exhaustion of holding both of them up and decided to rest for a short while. She quickly grabbed for his wrist and pulled harder, fearing that if he would fall down now, he wouldn't be able to hold himself up anymore.

She dragged him over the edge and placed him into a sitting position, his back resting against the wall of the nearest cell. Velma noticed that he wasn't unconscious, more likely in a semiconscious state as his eyes were still fluttering open and shutting themselves as he tried to focus on her face in front of his.

It was that moment Daphne came running up the nearby stairs, but stopped like she was frozen in place as she saw Velma leaning over the semiconscious Shaggy. She walked some steps down again and was able to see what was happening between the two that had just gone through a near death experience without being seen.

Velma laid a hand on Shaggy's cheek and lightly stroked over it. "Hey Shaggy? Can you hear me?" She received a slight mumble as answer. "Shaggy?" She lightly waved her other hand in front of his face. "Which finger is that?" she asked, holding her index finger up.

Shaggy groaned quietly. "Get the book out of my face, it's not Tuesday, Velma." He opened his eyes fully, taking some moments to finally focus on the sight in front of him.

Velma smiled and rolled her eyes, happy that he was okay enough to babble nonsense to try and get her to laugh. Somewhat recovering, Shaggy looked around them. "Looks like we're still alive, huh?"

She tapped the still outstretched index finger on his nose. "Yeah, thanks to you, you cowardly hero." she said, making him blush slightly.

"Hey, there are many cowards who are heros, somehow and somewhere." he defended himself.

"Such as?"

"Courage, the cowardly dog." he answered directly, making Velma laugh.

"Okay, you win. What about your shoulder."

"Like, it's still where it should be." Shaggy said, earning a pair of rolling eyes this time. "Nah, it's okay. Really." Velma raised a brow, but was too exhausted to really want to discuss with him. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek she hadn't cupped, making him blush and smile even more. "What was that for?"

"Saving me, my dear Shaggy." she stood up and stretched out a hand to help the gangly man up. He gratefully took it and stood up.

"We should, like, better get down, shouldn't we? Not even a zombie or ghost or whatever would be up here when the floor is this unsteady." Shaggy said and began to walk towards the nearest stairs, taking Velma with him by grabbing for her hand.

"Probably. Besides, I have to see, if that thing I saw landed on the second or on the ground floor." she answered, walking down the first few steps.

"Uh-huh." said Shaggy, not having the slightest clue what she was talking about.

One stair farther, a smiling Daphne began to make her own way down to the second floor, planning to 'accidentally' meet up with the two lovebirds to go search for Fred and Scooby with them.

* * *

_Me: Phew. Done!_

_Invy: I still can't believe he said dear. TO ME!!_

_Me: *bangs head on nearest wall* Hey, I just lost 150 calories!_

_Apps: Um... Okay, first off, Invy, sorry, my biggest apologies, I wasn't really listening to my choice of words._

_Invy: Well, I hope so!_

_Apps: And secondly, why did you just lost 150 calories?_

_Me: Stephanie told me that every banging your head against a wall costs you 150 calories._

_Apps: Uh huh..._

_littlebixuit_

_Invy: Try listening 'Shoot the Zombies' during the chase scene xD._


End file.
